An electric generator or motor typically comprises a field magnet comprising a permanent magnet or electromagnet and an armature. For example, an electric motor wherein the stator functions as an armature may have copper wound around teeth on the stator. The windings may heat up during operation as current moves within the windings. The windings may be cooled to offset the heat generated by the current in the windings. In air-cooled electric motors, for example, channels bounded by fins may direct air over the stator to cool the windings. Typically, a single air intake and outlet provide the air flow into the channels to cool the windings. However, electric devices frequently have uneven cooling in the various channels. The channels closest to the inlet or outlet may have greater air flow (and thus greater cooling) than the channels farthest from the inlet or outlet.